Piece Of Cake
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Charlie introduces his new boyfriend to his family. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Written for - **

**The Hunger Games (Round 1) Using the prompts (CharlieDraco) (The Burrow) (Fury) (I...Cant) (Percy Weasley) **

**Hogwarts - Divination Assignment 3 - Prompt - Magic **

**The Pairing War (Round 1)**

**The Disney Character Competition - Sleepy - (Prompt - Fish) **

**Word Count Without AN - 987**

* * *

><p><strong>Piece Of Cake <strong>

Draco held tightly to Charlie's hand as the two of them stood in front of The Burrow. A tumbling house, made up of odd angles that would be impossible without magic and odd decorations, usually extremely welcoming to any visitor it had. To Draco, it looked like a prison, a jail sentence just waiting to be dropped on his head. Hell.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked, to which Draco paled even whiter than his usual skin tone, an achievement by anyone's standards. Charlie almost laughed until he realised that the fear in his boyfriends face was real, and worse than either of them had dreamed it would be.

"I...can't. I'm sorry, Charlie, but I can't do this," Draco muttered, shaking his head and backing away. Charlie tightened the grip on his hand slightly, pulling him back closer.

"You can. I promise, I won't let go of your hand. It will be fine."

"Charlie! You don't get it! I tortured them all through school, and then, bloody hell. My father almost killed your sister. My Aunt scarred your sister in law for life. We were on opposing sides of a fucking war! How are any of them supposed to look passed that to see that I'm not the same person now? They'll hate me, and they should. I deserve their hatred."

"No, you don't. You were a shit in school, but they weren't completely innocent. The important thing is that you have changed, and you are a different person than the one they knew. If they choose not to accept that, well, it's their loss. Nothing they say will make me stop loving you, and I'm not looking for their approval, here, Draco. I swear."

Draco took a deep breath, and nodded slowly, taking in the honesty in the words like oxygen. "Alright."

Charlie smiled and kissed the hand he was still holding. Slowly, they walked the length of the garden, and Charlie led them through the open back door, half pulling Draco along behind him.

"Charlie, dear!" Molly exclaimed, happily. "I wondered when you would arrive."

"Hey mum," Charlie said, enveloping her in a one armed hug. She hugged him back, and then turned to Draco.

"Welcome to our home, Draco," she offered politely, quietly, but with obvious warmth. "It's lovely to meet you properly."

Draco smiled shakily, offering his empty hand out hesitantly. She took it in both of her own and held it tight for a few seconds before letting go.

"Everyone's in the living room. We're only waiting on Ron and Hermione and we can eat," she told them. Draco tensed again, and Charlie ran a soothing thumb over the back of his hand.

"Come on," he whispered, "lets get it over and done with."

Draco said nothing, but followed reluctantly as Charlie moved towards the sitting room.

"Charlie!" was exclaimed, shouted, and cheered from various people as they saw him enter, and then silence fell as Draco walked in after him. You could hear a pin drop.

"Draco?" Harry asked, from where he was sitting talking to Bill, who had also raised an eyebrow at his arrival.

Draco nodded, completely unsure of what to say. "Hey," he said awkwardly, his grip on Charlie's hand tightening to a vice like grip.

"This is your boyfriend, Charlie?" Percy asked, gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, an air of defiance about him as he readied himself for an argument.

"Lucky Bastard," George groused good naturedly, and just like that, the tension was broken. Harry and Bill both laughed and Ginny shook her head at George's crassness. Percy still looked shocked, but shrugged his shoulders in what seemed to be an accepting way and Draco smiled shakily. He was beginning to wonder what he had been so worried about.

He sat down beside Charlie, and allowed himself to relax slightly, though he didn't take his hand from his boyfriends. It was a comfort he was reluctant to release, and when a shout in the kitchen announced the last of the Weasley arrivals, he knew he was going to need it.

Ron burst into the living room, followed closely by Hermione.

"Hey everyone, we have the greatest news to tell - WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!"

The excitement on the redheads face turned quickly to fury as he glared at Draco. For his part, Draco restrained the wish to roll his eyes, knowing it would only make matters worse.

"Draco is my boyfriend, Ron, and it would do you well to remember to keep a civil tongue in your head," Charlie growled, glaring back at Ron.

"The hell I will! How could you even go near him, Charlie?"

"My choice in partner has never, and will never, be anything to do with you. I love him, and if you can't accept that, then it's your problem, not mine, and certainly not his."

"But, but after everything he did, and... everything he called Hermione!"

"I am sorry about that," Draco said quietly, and Hermione nodded, placing a hand on Ron's arm.

"Draco apologised shortly following the war, Ron, you know he did. The past is the past now."

Ron seemed to calm at her words, and slumped into an empty chair, pulling her into his lap. "You're still a bloody ferret."

George chuckled at the sullen look on his little brothers face. "So what were you excited about when you came in?"

"OH! Hermione's Pregnant!"

As congratulations and hugs and kisses poured in from all sides and Ron and Hermione were swept up in the family happiness, Charlie kissed Draco lightly, squeezing his hand.

"I told you it wouldn't be too bad," Charlie whispered.

Draco scoffed, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Oh yeah," he replied, "piece of cake."


End file.
